Insomnia
by Himitsu Miko
Summary: Last night something was plaguing Roxas's thoughts, preventing sleep from coming. One-shot. Happy AkuRoku day everyone! smut warning


**Insomnia**

**An AkuRoku Day One-Shot**

**By Evelynn**

Today had been pretty chaotic. First it was Naminé, then the guys in white and the keyblade, then that weird place with the Sora platforms (which reminded me of the question of that guy the day before: "Do you feel Sora?") then, as if that wasn't enough, I get up from being, apparently, unconscious on to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette run up and get mad 'cause they thought I was hanging out with Seifer all day, and I go back to The Usual Spot to try to convince them that wasn't it only to have Hayner think I forgot about The Struggle. After all the hectic nonsense, nothing helps the headache left in wake of hectic nonsense more than sleep. Turning off the lights, I lie down on my bed under the covers, and close my eyes-

_soft lips on mine, gently, asking, as I respond, hungrily, and mesh our bodies together._

My eyes snap open, heart racing. I roll over onto my side and try again.

_His hands running down my sides and his tongue inside my mouth. I couldn't think straight. I wanted him, needed him._

I open my eyes again and groan. What was with me? This has never happened before; I don't even think I know the redhead. Why was I feeling his loving touches, soft caresses, hands all over my body, and gentle lips on mine. I've never felt this, aware, before. I roll over onto my other side and, stubbornly, close my eyes to try again.

_My shirt was shed and his lips trailed down my chest, leaving kisses in their wake. All the teasing was making this unbearable._

I open my eyes again and bash my head against the wall I was facing. This needed to stop, if only, because I needed sleep. If I was going to survive tomorrow without doing anything irrational and stupid I needed my sleep. Maybe if I waited out the.... (visions? dreams?) then I'd be able to sleep. Deciding to wait for the end, I close my eyes once again-

"_Axel" I moaned "Stop teasing me,"_

_He chuckled and shrugged out of his shirt moving his face back up to mine. "Impatient, are we?" his hands tease the hemline of my pants and boxers as his lips crash back down on mine. I moan into the kiss and he plunges his tongue into my mouth._

_When he pulls away I was completely naked and wondered (way at the back of my mind) when that happened only to have my thoughts fly from my mind when his hands gently run up the inside of my thighs. I shiver in pleasure as Axel slowly finished disrobing slowly, if only to torture me, and put lube on his fingers, positioning them at my entrance._

_He pushes two into me, at my nod, waiting for me to adjust before thrusting in and out and stretching me. Once done he lubes himself and positions himself at my entrance. At my nod, he pushes himself in._

"_Roxas," He moans and I pull him down for another kiss. He starts thrusting in and out eliciting moans from me and I thrust my hips into his before he pins them to the bed, going at his own speed._

"_Axel," I moan, writhing under him and his thrusts grow in speed, and his lips descend on mine again. His tongue exploring my mouth only added to the pleasure I was feeling. His mouth moves to my neck, sucking on it before nipping lightly to leave a mark._

"_Axel," I groan nearing my climax, "Axel I'm going to-" I was cut off by my seed decorating our chests._

"_Roxas," he moans filling me with his cum before gently pulling out and laying on me. "I love you Roxy," he murmurs into my ear-_

and I drift off to sleep.

.~.~.~.

"And now, the match you've been waiting for: Roxas vs Vivi!" the announcer says and we take offensive stances. The visions from the night before were still bothering me, but this I needed to do, if only for my friends. The announcer shouts "Go," and I close in, hitting Vivi a few times before collecting the balls that fell (Eve: -snickers- balls). Throughout the minute we had for battle we exchanged hits collecting up the balls, but, by the end, I had more. Before the announcer can declare the winner everything froze, except for me. Naturally. Vivi turns into one of those white things and two more join him.

"Again?" I mutter and my foam bat turns into the Keyblade. I repeat myself in exasperation and curiosity before crouching into an offensive stance. After I'm done with them, with little to no damage done to me, I hear clapping to off to my right. Looking at the source I see a man in black with his hood pulled up.

"Roxas. All right. Fight, fight, fight," He says. I glare at him slightly, wondering what he wanted.

"You really don't remember?" He asks taking a few steps towards me "It's me. You know, Axel." He draws up his chest slightly as he takes off the hood. I feel my heart clench slightly at the name, remembering my (visions?) from the night before.

"Axel?" I ask hesitantly.

"Talk about blank with a capital 'B.' Man oh man, even the Dusks aren't gonna crack this one." I silently wondered if the guys in white were the Dusks.

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on?" I ask confused as to why he pulled out-well more of materialized-his weapons.

"This town's his creation right? Which means we don't have time for a Q & A. You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story." That rang slightly down the gutter considering my mind last night. The air around us suddenly distorted and he mutters a quiet "uh oh."

I look around and throw the keyblade on the ground by his feet, shouting "What's going ON?" I gasp and suddenly the blade is back in my hand and I look at it curiously.

"Number 13. Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one." Axel says crouching slightly, ready to attack.

"Okay, fine!" I reply and crouch down into an offensive position for the fourth time today ready to fight, ignoring the voice at the back of my mind that said not to. He throws his first blow and I dodge it. I hit him a few times before he backs me into a corner, the look in his eyes saying he was completely ready to knock me down and haul me off to where ever he wanted me to go with him. I look side to side almost desperately before the voice in my mind whispered something to me. I bit my lip softly as I stood on my tip toes and pressed my lips down on his. He was momentarily stunned, dropping his weapons by our sides before he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I figured listening to the small voice every once in a while was a good thing.

Way too early he pulled back for air and I was panting slightly. A guy with his face wrapped in red bandages appears in the middle of the battle field (Eve: I guess I could call it that?) when he stepped back a bit.

"So it was you," Axel almost sneered, jumping slightly to the side and set the tips of his weapons on fire before throwing them at the newcomer. Seemingly, a force field of some sort blocked them and they fell harmlessly to the ground. I look between the two a few times before stepping closer to Axel for comfort. He grabs my wrist opening a portal or some sort and jumps through dragging me along, not that I minded, maybe the visions from last night will come true.

**A/N: **Happy AkuRoku day!!! Gah, thanks to my short attention span, I only barely got this done. Since I'm reading two fics and writing fics for an anime convention contest a friend of mine'll be going to, my schedule's full. Glad I got this done though^^ review and tell me how I did!


End file.
